Let's Play Ball
by Pawprinter
Summary: Three words: Bellarke soccer AUs. Ever wanted to read about Bellamy the star soccer player? Ever imagined Clarke as the head cheerleader for her university? Or what about Bellamy and Clarke as captains of rival teams? [Each chapter is in a different setting, with a different plot (meaning they are not connected like a normal fic). Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog.]
1. Drabble 1: Keep Up

**This was written for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. This contest includes writing a fanfic that is Bellarke centric, less than 300 words, and focused on the month's theme. September's theme was soccer.**

 **For those of you that don't know, recently, the Whitecaps held a soccer game for celebrities. From The 100, there were multiple actors that participated - including Bob (the guy who portrays Bellamy). If you haven't seen pictures - go check them out! They're all over Twitter. So, thanks to this match, soccer AUs have been very popular.**

 _This story will be a multi-chapter fic. Each chapter is a drabble, not connected to the previous ones. Therefore, you can read one chapter, every second chapter, or every single chapter. Each chapter will be different - a different setting, a different time-period, a different plot._

 **The first chapter is a modern AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Keep Up**

* * *

"Hey, champ."

Bellamy jumped, her voice breaking the silence. His focus faltered and his foot missed the centre of his target, sending the ball spinning to the side – nowhere near the net.

He growled and turned towards where the voice came from. He already knew who it was, due to her infamous psyching out tactics and bad timing.

Clarke Griffin.

"Hey, princess," he replied, a smile spreading on his face as her eyes narrowed. Damn, she really hated that name. All the more reason to use it. They were on rival teams, after all. Sure, it was just beer league, but there was something beyond satisfying when his co-ed team crushed hers.

Ever since their first game, they had a captain versus captain thing going.

He hated that he loved it.

"Nice shot," she replied sarcastically. "That is, if you were aiming for that bag of sweaty socks over there."

"Like you could do better." Clarke scoffed and stalked confidently over to the bag of soccer balls. She snatched one out and booted it across the field. It flew into into the net easily.

Bellamy felt his jaw drop.

Clarke turned back towards the gawking boy and sent him a wink.

"Try to keep up, huh? I don't wanna embarrass you on the field tomorrow."

"Screw off," he muttered. Clarke rolled her eyes. Without warning, she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

He tensed up as her lips grazed his skin. She pulled back and, without another word, turned to leave.

"Have a good night, Blake!" She sent a wave over her head.

Bellamy stood there, too shocked to move.

Was this another one of her psyching out tactics?

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

God, he hoped it wasn't.


	2. Drabble 2: Also An Oxymoron

**This was written for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. This contest includes writing a fanfic that is Bellarke centric, less than 300 words, and focused on the month's theme. September's theme was soccer.**

 _This story will be a multi-chapter fic. Each chapter is a drabble, not connected to the previous ones. Therefore, you can read one chapter, every second chapter, or every single chapter. Each chapter will be different - a different setting, a different time-period, a different plot._

 **This second chapter is a modern AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Also An Oxymoron**

* * *

Clarke grasped Bellamy's hand in hers, leading him away from the cheering crowd. His body ached, his college uniform was covered in dirt, his shoulders were slumped, and his pride was bruised. Clarke, on the other hand, looked flawless in her cheerleading outfit.

Bellamy was in a foul mood. His team couldn't even beat the worst in the league – The Grounders. They had beat Arkadia, the team he captained, by a landslide.

It was beyond embarrassing.

They were named The Grounders because they were always on the lowest rung – the ground.

Well, not _always,_ apparently.

"The Grounders winning," Bellamy grumbled. "It's an oxymoron."

"Soccer is a team sport, especially if you want to be up there," she replied. They both knew what she was referring to. Her words hung in the air.

 _Murphy._

Murphy was one of his closest friends, but he was not a team player. That's why Bellamy had to kick him off Arkadia. It was what was best for the team. Still, it hurt.

Clarke knew what he was thinking and pulled him to a halt in the tunnels.

"It was the only choice," she reminded him. There was a beat of silence. "Only choice, also an oxymoron, by the way." Both of them cracked a smile at Clarke's lame attempt at humour. Bellamy shook his head, still chuckling lightly. _God, he loved her._

"So is cold sweat." He brushed a piece of her loose hair away from her eyes. "I thought I was the one running around out there? Why are you sweatier than I am?" Clarke's cheeks lit up in a blush. She laughed and began walking again.

Bellamy cracked a toothy smile.

Even when he lost, he still felt like he was winning.

 _He would always be winning with her by his side._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **If you didn't catch on, most of the dialogue in this episode came from "The 100" episode 4x13, where Bellamy and Clarke are talking about oxymorons. Of course, I changed a few words to fit their current situation.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Drabble 3: Cheater

**Hi again. Second post for the day, just because these little drabbles are so short.**

 **So, as you know, the first two drabbles were written and entered** **for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. This is only true for the first two chapters. The chapters following this one _were not written for the contest._ These drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 _This story will be a multi-chapter fic. Each chapter is a drabble, not connected to the previous ones. Therefore, you can read one chapter, every second chapter, or every single chapter. Each chapter will be different - a different setting, a different time-period, a different plot._

 **Setting: The third chapter is set on the Ark, before Jake died and before the delinquents got sent to Earth. This chapter follows the idea that Bellamy and Clarke knew each other (and were dating) before Earth.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Cheater**

* * *

"Ha! My team wins!" Clarke shouted triumphantly, jumping up from her seat. Bellamy groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"I think you're a cheater!" Jake accused teasingly, pointing a finger at her. Clarke shrugged innocently, taking a last sip of water from her cup.

"You're just jealous that I always win," she pointed out, her hand lightly brushing Bellamy's shoulder. "Well, boys, maybe that's a sign that my team _is actually_ better than yours and that you should listen to me! You know, it isn't too late to switch teams." Clarke paused, tilting her head in mock thought. "Actually, don't listen to me. There's something just _so_ satisfying watching you two lose every week," she teased. Clarke stood up from her chair, leaning over Bellamy's slumped body to reach his cup. "More water?"

"Sure," he sighed, straightening out. "I can't believe they lost again."

"You better believe it!" Clarke sang. "I can't believe you two would even accuse me of looking up who one a game from hundreds of years ago! It's like you two don't know me at all!" She giggled as she left the room.

"We were just kidding, hun," Bellamy called after her, his voice light. Clarke shook her head and laughed as the door swung shut, effectively separating the kitchen and living space.

As soon as the door shut, Bellamy turned to Jake, his facial expression completely hardened. Jake's eyebrow was raised as he took a swig of his drink.

"She totally cheats."

"Couldn't agree any more with you on that one."


	4. Drabble 4: Little Leagues

**Surprise! Update number three, once again, because these drabbles are _so_ short.**

 **The first two drabbles were written and entered** **for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **Chapter setting: The fourth chapter is a modern AU, once again. Bellamy and Clarke are married and have a daughter named Madi. Bellamy coaches little leagues.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Little Leagues**

* * *

"Great hustle, guys!" Bellamy called out. "Bring it in!" He waved his hand, beckoning his team over to the bench for a break. The soccer players quickly made their way towards their coach, each with wide smiles on their little faces. "Alright, who's turn was it to bring the snack?" Bellamy muttered to himself, looking down a list attached to his clipboard. "Oh."

"Oh is right, mister," Clarke laughed, walking up to the team of toddlers, dropping a blue cooler in the center of them. "Didn't you wonder what I was planning on doing with all of the oranges I was cutting up?" Bellamy just laughed and pulled his wife into his side, pressing a short kiss to her cheek.

"Oranges? Really?" he questioned, his nose crinkling. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"They're health and energizing. The kids will love them!"

"Whatever you say..."

Not a moment later, a small eight-year-old stalked up to the chatting couple.

"Mom, did you have to be _lame_ and bring my team fruit?" Madi grumbled, holding her orange slice with a small frown on her face. Bellamy chocked in his laughter. _Who called it?_

"Everyone loves fruit!" Clarke argued. "It's healthy, nutritious, sweet and provides you guys energy that you'll need to win the game!" Madi stared blankly up at her before turning to look at Bellamy.

"Dad, you're in charge of the snacks next time." With that, the sassy child stomped away. Clarke turned to Bellamy, both of their eyes wide.

Then, they burst out laughing.

Who knew little leagues would be so judgmental?


	5. Drabble 5: Gotta Get Up

**Note:** **The first two drabbles were written and entered** **for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).** _Please excuse this chapter. It is 322 words, but I didn't want to cut it down!_

 **Chapter setting: The fifth chapter is another modern AU. Clarke and Bellamy have been living together for a few years. Clarke is the professional soccer player, while Bellamy is her support.**

 _Also, sorry, but this chapter doesn't have too much to do with soccer. I just couldn't get this moment out of my head!_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gotta Get Up**

* * *

"Wake up." Clarke groaned and rolled over, snuggling deeper into her covers. Bellamy groaned and gently reached for her shoulder. "Clarke, you have to get up."

"Five more minutes. Please," she begged, her voice smothered by the pillow. Bellamy shook her faster. She groaned and slowly swatted his hands away. "Bell, pleaaaaaaase."

"I'm not kidding, Clarke!" he grumbled. Why did they do this every morning? Every morning, he would wake up, have his coffee outside with the newspaper, and have a relaxing start to his day. Then, an hour later, he'd come to make sure Clarke was awake. Every time, he expected something different, but it was always the same. Her alarms had been set to snooze many times over, and he head was thrust under a pillow. Every morning, he would shake her awake - or at least attempt to. And every morning, she would wrap the pillow tighter around her ears and beg for five more minutes.

"Princess, you have soccer practice." Her eyes flew open at that. "You need to get up."

"Oh, god!" Clarke groaned, throwing the blanket and pillows from her body. "What time is it?" She didn't wait for a response and glanced at the clock. "Shit. I'm so behind. Coach is going to kill me! I'm so dead. So dead." Bellamy tossed her a towel for her shower.

"Kane will understand if you're late, which I doubt will happen. You're never late, no matter how late you wake up."

"It's not Kane I'm worried about. Indra will chew me up and spit me out," she grumbled. She quickly jumped up from her bed, already walking full speed towards the bathroom. Before she left, she pressed a kiss to Bellamy's lips. "Thanks, Bell."

He smiled as she skipped off the their washroom, a smile on his lips. Living with a professional soccer player wasn't easy, but it was what made his life interesting.

Especially the mornings.

* * *

 **A/N: I have one more drabble pre-written. It should be posted later today. I have a poll on Twitter (Pawprinter1) that is asking for your opinion if I should end this story there, or if I should continue with each drabble being a request/prompt fill. Either go check out that poll there or leave me your thoughts below! (FYI - I would collect prompts/requests on Twitter, Tumblr, AO3, and ffnet).**


	6. Drabble 6: Soccer Dads

**Note:** **The first two drabbles were written and entered** **for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **This chapter is a little longer than my limit - 417 words, but I couldn't cut it down. I absolutely _loved_ this drabble.**

 **Chapter setting: The sixth chapter is another modern AU. Clarke's adopted daughter Madi and Bellamy's son Drew play on the same little league soccer team.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Soccer Dads**

* * *

"Lets go, Madi!" Clarke called out, her hands cupped around her lips to yell to her daughter. She stopped running on the field to wave as acknowledgement, before running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Number 31 is yours?" a voice asked from Clarke's right, startling her. She let out a small gasp, her hand flying to her chest. Once she realized it was someone asking her a question, she took a breath to steady herself.

"Yes," she replied, glancing at the man. God, he was good looking. He wore the classic dad outfit - khaki pants with a plaid button up. His light beard highlighted his angled jaw, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. Clarke recognized him from practices - he was the father of one of the boys in Madi's team. "You're Drew's dad?" she asked. He confirmed her thoughts with a nod of the head. "Hm. He's a good kid. Madi likes him a lot." The father just smiled. "I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Bellamy," he introduced himself.

"Well, Bellamy, you and your wife raised a good boy. Drew stood up for Madi on the playground last week, when some kids were making fun of the fact that she's adopted." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh," Bellamy muttered, not too sure how to respond. "Uhhh, thanks. Yeah, Drew is a good kid. But, well, I don't have a wife," he said simply. "I raised him myself." It was Clarke's turn to be surprised.

"Sorry for assuming. I just thought..." Clarke couldn't complete her sentence, her cheeks lighting up in a blush. Especially sense her sentence ended with 'I just thought someone so handsome would already be married.' "It's the same for me," Clarke added after a moment of silence. "I raise Madi by myself, too." Bellamy smiled genuinely at her.

"Well, she seems like a good kid, as well. Drew's spoken of her a few times." Clarke beamed with pride. "We, uh... we should get together, sometime. We should arrange a date." Bellamy shifted awkwardly. "I mean. For the kids. We should get together sometime, you know, for our kids to play together." Uncharacteristically, Clarke felt bold. Maybe her second coffee that morning wasn't the best choice?

"Or... we could set up a time for _us_ to get together. For a date." Oh, god, she couldn't believe she said that. How embarrassing. She was going to come off as a desperate soccer mom.

Instead, Bellamy surprised her.

"I'm free next week?"

* * *

 **So, I have one last pre-written drabble for this story. My goal is to get this story to 10 chapters and leave it there. SO, for the last three chapters (chapter 8, 9, and 10), I will be taking requests. Do you have an idea that you'd like to see as a short little drabble? Want a specific theme (ex. spectators at a match), a specific topic (ex. Bellarke's first meet), etc. Feel free to drop your ideas in reviews or a PM here (or, if you would prefer - you can send them in on Twitter, AO3, or Tumblr).**


	7. Drabble 7: Seats

**Note:** **The first two drabbles were written and entered** **for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **This chapter is a little longer than my limit - 370 words.**

 _ **As I requested last chapter, some people sent in some prompts/requests! This is written for Love Fandom Live**_ ** _on ffnet. They requested modern Bellarke meeting for the first time._**

 **Chapter setting: The seventh chapter is another modern AU. Clarke is attending a professional soccer game alone, and stumbled upon a man with the same seat as her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Seats**

* * *

"Let's go, Grounders!" Clarke called out, waving her hands in the air wildly. Her team was racing closer and closer to the opponent's net and the crowd was going crazy. This was Clarke's first game she was attending live and loving it.

…Even if she was attending alone. She looked to the seat beside her and frowned slightly. She bought these tickets for her ex-boyfriend's birthday months ago, but they broke up before she could give them to him.

Screw Finn, Clarke thought. She turned back to the game and screamed wildly at her favourite player.

"Excuse me?" Her focus was drawn away from the game. "You're in my seat." Clarke turned away from the game, coming face to face with the most handsome man she had laid her eyes on. He had his arms crossed across his chest, a frown on her face.

Her eyes narrowed.

He was wearing a jersey from the opposing team – Arkadia.

 _Great._

"No," Clarke started. "These are my seats. I bought them months ago."

"Then how come my tickets say these are mine?" He whipped out the pieces of paper and showed them to her.

He was right. The tickets were for the seat number she was sitting in - seat 7.

Clarke pulled out her ticket and showed it to him. _Seats 7 and 8._ The exact same as his.

"Shit," he grumbled. Clarke sighed. "I knew that website was too good to be true." Clarke face palmed.

"Same here." It was true. Come to think of it, she didn't purchase these through the official site either.

"Looks like we both got scammed," Bellamy muttered. "I'll let you continue with your date – you got here first." He turned to leave, but the words flew out of Clarke's mouth before she could stop herself.

"It's not a date. I- I'm single."

Oh god, how humiliating.

Bellamy cocked an eyebrow.

"So this seat is free?" Clarke nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," she gestured to the open seat. He stepped beside her and offered her his hand.

"I'm Bellamy." Clarke smiled.

Even if he was wearing the enemy's jersey, she could see herself liking this guy.

Yeah. She could see herself liking him a lot.


	8. Drabble 8: In Storage

**Note: The first two drabbles were written and entered for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **This chapter is a little longer than my limit - 380 words.**

 **As I requested last chapter, some people sent in some prompts/requests! This is written for two people, actually! The first prompt was given by Beth47 on ffnet, requesting a fic with some of the other delinquents (this fic includes a bit of Murphy and Raven - probably not enough of them, but I still hope you enjoy it). The second prompt was given by BellLupin22 on AO3 - they suggested I write a first "I love you"!**

 **Chapter setting: This chapter is another modern AU. Clarke and Bellamy are seniors at Arkadia High School.**

 **Chapter summary:** Clarke and Bellamy are seniors at Arkadia High School. They've both been crushing on each other for ages, but don't have the courage to admit it. What happens when their friends attempt to remedy this situation before graduation? Let's just say they'll need a little help from the school's soccer storage closet.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **In Storage**

* * *

"Hey!" Clarke shouted as Raven roughly shoved her from behind. As she was leaning over, she tumbled forward, rolling right into the soccer storage room at Arkadia High. Immediately, the door was shut behind her. Clarke growled, got up from the floor, and dusted off her pants. She reached for the doorknob, but it didn't budge when she tried to turn it. "What the hell?"

"Goddamn it, Bellamy!" Murphy snarled. Abruptly, the door opened and a beam of light flooded the room. Clarke shielded her eyes for a moment, but got the wind knocked out of her when a warm body hit hers. She went tumbling back down to the floor, someone else on top of her. The door slammed shut again.

"Hi."

Clarke's heart jumped out of her chest. At the moment her eyes readjusted to the light, he spoke.

Bellamy Blake.

Oh god, Bellamy Blake was on top of her, in the storage room.

She felt a mix of dread and joy. She wanted to be alone with this boy for a long time. She had been crushing on him for the last several months.

"Oh. Hi," she responded lamely. They both climbed up from the floor. The storage room was very small, leaving very little space for them. She could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. "God, it smells rancid in here." Bellamy crunched up his nose.

"No shit. Why did they pick this place to shove us into and _lock the damn door_?!" he snarled, banging his fist on the door. A burst of giggles came from the other side. He sighed and turned to the blonde standing mere inches away from him. A small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "Looking to you, princess. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," she said with a small smile. She took a step forward.

"Oh yeah?" Through the darkness, she could see his lips quirk up. She could feel him take a step forward. "What's that?"

"This."

Then, her lips were upon his. His arms wrapped around her, closing the tiny distance between them.

"God, I love you," he muttered against her lips. She smiled softly.

Clarke never loved the rancid smelling room more than she did in that moment.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Just to mention a few things. While writing, I felt like the ending was rushed. I don't know if you guys have that same opinion... Anyways, to explain this, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going through my head.**

 **I had the backstory of them having a slow burn. They've been crushing on each other for the past year and a bit. They've been flirting forever. Bellamy has been working up the courage to say something to Clarke, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship… Finally, this kiss allows Bellamy to admit his love for Clarke and vice-versa.**

 **Anyways, with this backstory, I hope you guys don't feel like his "I love you" was rushed!**


	9. Drabble 9: Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Note: The first two drabbles were written and entered for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **This chapter is based off of a prompt from BellLupin22 on AO3! Their prompt was "injury on the soccer field" so here it is. I hope you enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter setting:** This chapter is a modern AU. Bellamy is a soccer player and has gotten recently injured during a match.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The One With Cheesy Pick Up Lines**

* * *

"Has someone ever told you that you look like Helen of Troy." Clarke jumped from the interruption, whipping her head up to look at her stupid, stupid boyfriend. She pursed her lips.

God, he made her so worried. Seeing him awake and talking sent a wave of relief through her, followed by a spike of anger.

"You're an ass, Bellamy," Clarke muttered, her head falling into her hands. She sighed. "An ass that I love. Oh _god, Bellamy,_ you really scared me."

"What… What happened?"

"A stupid thing. A very stupid thing." Clarke released a sigh and flung herself at his body. "You tripped and someone accidently kicked you in the head!"

"What?"

"Soccer. You were playing soccer and got injured." Clarke nuzzled her face in his neck. "I'm just really glad you're safe. You were knocked out for a while and I-"

"Hey," Bellamy brushed some of her hair off of her face and pressed a small kiss against her forehead. He felt her smile against his neck. "I'm okay now." Clarke snorted.

"No, you're not okay now! You're going to have a pretty nasty concussion!" She pulled away from his grasp gently. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better with you in my arms," he said, sending her a cheesy smile. She let out a loud laugh.

"You're such a nerd," she said, but complied with his request. She snuggled back into his side. "I'm glad you're going to be okay though, Bellamy."

"Me too." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Clarke."

"Love you, too."

* * *

 **Announcement:** The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it is the last one! I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed reading this short little story. I'm so glad I wrote this, because I got to play with a lot of cool ideas I had but couldn't make into full stories.

 **Come find me on Twitter (Pawprinter1), AO3 (Pawprinter) and Tumblr (Pawprinterfanfic)!**


	10. Drabble 10: Tennis Balls

**Note: The first two drabbles were written and entered for the Bellarke Fanfiction Tumblr blog's September Flash Fic contest. From chapter 3 and on, those drabbles were written for fun, based around the same conditions (Bellarke centric, under 300 words, and focus on soccer).**

 **This chapter is a little longer than my limit - 344 words.**

 **Chapter setting: This chapter canon AU. It is set when Clarke and Bellamy are children and are hanging out in the "after school room" (a place for all kids to hang out).**

 **As I mentioned last time, this is the last chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tennis Balls**

* * *

"Ouch!" Bellamy muttered, his hand flying to rub the back of his head. His eyes left the pages of Homer's _Iliad_ and searched out for what caused his disturbance. Immediately, he figured out who was guilty. A younger girl stood a few feet away from his, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped. Bellamy studied her. She wore her bright blonde hair in a braid that fell down her back and she had sparking blue eyes. Even though she looked too small to be his age, she looked more mature and confident than his sister.

"Uh. It's okay," Bellamy said lamely. He turned away from the girl, in search of what smacked him across his head. A black and white sphere was sitting in the corner of the recreation room, a few feet away from where he was sitting reading his book. What was that?

"Is that a tennis ball?" he asked. Behind him, he heard a boy stifle a laugh. He turned to look what was happening. To his horror, a young boy was laughing _at him._

"A tennis ball?" he jeered. Bellamy felt himself frown. "You don't know what a soccer ball is!?" The young girl glared at him.

"Shut up, Wells," she snapped. "Don't listen to him," she told Bellamy. "He's just a sore loser." Bellamy smiled, reached down, and tossed her the soccer ball.

"Thanks," he said quietly. He reached down to pick his book back up, but stopped when he noticed the girl walking towards him.

"I'm Clarke Griffin," she said, sticking out her hand. Bellamy looked at it and raised his eyebrow. Clarke shrugged. "My dad told me it's polite to offer your hand to shake when you first meet a person."

"Oh." Bellamy put down his book and shook her hand. "In that case, I'm Bellamy Blake." Clarke tilted her head and chewed on her lip.

"I like you, Bellamy. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

And thus, a friendship was born – all thanks to a soccer ball.

* * *

 **And thus, the story ended.**

 **Haha.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! I had a blast writing this fic. It really gave me the opportunity to explore so many different settings and situations, which was a ton of fun.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has read this story, reviewed, favourited, followed, and sent in prompts. It really means a lot that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Go check out my other stories, if you'd like! I have numerous ones, all centred around Bellarke. You can find them by clicking on my profile. I'd love for you guys to check them out and tell me your thoughts!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Paw**


End file.
